Operation Oregon Dreams
Operation Oregon Dreams is a classified operation that began on June 29th and is set to end around the beginning of August. The main goal of the operation is to take back the entirety of the west coast of the former USA. Strategy The plan for Oregon Dreams is very similar to Operation Overlord (D-Day) from WWII. Air Superiority will be needed for the battle to be a success. All airfields in the area will be bombed so that aeroplanes can not take off. The bombing will commence on the airfields and beached 10 minutes before troops storm the beaches. The last bombers will drop their payloads mere minutes before the first troops arrive. Paratroopers from the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force drop in Washington behind the Pacific Beach during the dead of night before the bombing commences. They will proceed to blow up bridges that could help reinforcements get to the beaches, as well as creating a distraction for troops around the area. Gamers, The Conglomerate, Weeb, Memer, and Void Hand troops will land at 5 strategic beachheads, disembarking their landing craft and storming the beachheads. Once the beachheads are secured, towns and cities will be liberated as they move to unite with pre-existing Gamer territory in the region. The troops will then push south in an attempt to capture the coast, preventing Furries from having key ports. Some will also push east in order to liberate the rest of Washington. Once coastal POI's (Points of Interest) have been captured, the troops will attempt to push toward the south-east in order to free Oregon and Califurnia from Furry occupation. Strategic Points There are many strategic areas that need to be captured to ensure success. This is a list of the strategic points that need to be captured for victory. The capture of 5 beachheads were considered requirements in order for the operation to be considered successful. They have been codenamed as the following. * Forepaw: Forepaw was a lightly defended beachhead that was stormed by the Conglomerate mercenaries. The Furries were able to repel the small force and keep the beachhead. * Highlands: Highlands was the 2nd most important beachhead to be captured during the assault. It was considered the most highly armed area, with multiple armouries, repair ceneres and runways nearby. The beach was stormed by a coalition from all factiosn involved and was captured after severe fighting. * Strongarm: Strongarm was considered the 2nd least-defended beachhead, despite its name. It had 2 armouries and a small garage for troop transports, though not much else was nearby. It was stormed and captured by Void Hand troops. * Mega: Mega was the 2nd best-defended beachhead, mimicking Highlands in terms of nearby locations. Mega ran through an area with many supply lines, being considered the most important beachhead to capture. Despite valiant efforts from the troops assigned to the beach, they were unable to defeat the Furries and were removed from the beachhead. * Sharpfire: Sharpfire was an objective containing 2 armouries and a runway. It was lightly defende, but has many bridges and other supply lines, bumping its priority to the 3rd most important. It was stormed by a combinationof Void Hand and Conglomerate forces. These forces were caught in a stalemate with the forces, despite efforts from Billious to break the stalemate. The capitals of the 3 western states are the end goal for the entire operation. They are listed in order of their importance: * Olympia, Washington Olympia is the capital of Washington, and a very important strategic point for the operation. Once Olympia is captured, the main furry morale will take a hit and the rest of Washington should easily surrender. It also contains many key resources need for further attacks conducted by troops in the area. It is partially surrounded by Gamer-aligned territory. * Salem, Oregon Oregon was the state that the gamers were supposed to land at first, but after the intervention of a Field Marshal during the planning stages, the objective was changed to Washington. However, Oregon is still a very important strategic location for victory to be assured. Salem is located midway through the states, located on one of the most important supply lines. Capturing this would allow the Gamers to severely harm the Furry resolves in the South. * Sacramento, Califurnia Califurnia is the last and final objective of operation Oregon Dreams. A resistance force lead by General Final Hope will begin the battle of Sacramento, an attack meant to distract Furries in the South. After the other two states have been captured, they will be used to help pour in reinforcements into Califurnia. After the capital is captured, Furries will become extremely demoralised as they have lost three important locations within such a short time-frame. Gamer troops will march down to Los Angeles, where more reinforcements are waiting from the remainder of Operation SD Padres. Timeline * June 14th: Operation Oregon Dreams begins planning * June 20th: Operation Oregon Dreams exits planning stages and is set for the 29th * June 23rd: Troops Start Training secretly at YMCA Camp Marston * June 28th: Troops are now ready. They are sent to the coast of Washington in a troop transport disguised as a freighter. In the night, paratroopers drop in and setup distractions. * June 29th: The invasion begins. Two beacheads are successfully captured, whilst two are lost. One remains in a stalemate. * July 1st: General Final Hope is finally allowed onto the frontlines after shoulder injury. The Oregon Resistance is formed. * July 2nd: The Battle of the Olympic Forest begins. The remaining beacheads are captured, though the strategic advantage they held is lost. * July 4th: The Battle for Olympia begins. Forces attack from the West and South whilst NAGC troops pressure the North and East. Seattle is taken in victory for the gamers. * July 5th: A small force progresses South and makes contact with the Washington-Oregon border. * July 8th: The Battle of the Olympic Forest ends in victory. * July 10th: The Battle for Olympia ends victoriously. Furries withdraw toward the Southern border. * July 14th: Some of the bridges on the Washington-Oregon border are destroyed. Only one remains. * July 19th: Forces begin crossing the bridge. Midway through the crossing bridge was blown up, cutting the forces able to attack to 10,390. The plan is made to divert amphibious craft from the beach landings to get across to Oregon. Battles Battle of Washington * Battle of Pacific Beach * Battle of Olympic Forest * Battle for Olympia * Battle for Seattle Trivia * The 5 known commanders are in no particular order: Lt. Müller, Empoleon, Billious, General Final Hope, and Princess Rosey. * 500 mercenaries were brought from the Conglomerate by Queen Talia to aid in the invasion. * 30 troop transports and 3 War Zeppelins were gifted by Billious to help with the invasion. * The phrase “God Bless the 29th” or “Praise the 29th” is routed in origin to Operation Oregon Dreams as it is what Lt. Müller would sometimes say to finish his posts about the operation when updating other troops with info, or simply talking about the operation in general. * The Operation was started to take back the west coast, though it is also doubling as a distraction from General Final Hope’s attacks in Califurnia. * The operation was almost cancelled by Chief in an argument with a commanding officer. An intervention by a Field Marshal allowed the operation to proceed, as well as the appointment of the Marshal asa supervisor. * Major General Memus was also initially against the operation before switching to supporting it. After he got into an argument over air superiority and nuclear warfare with Lt. Müller, he withdrew his support. * Lt. Müller was never notified of the arrival of troops from The Conglomerate, but approved of the idea anyway. * Though not officially recognised, the NAGC has helped with operation by pressuring locations bordering their territory. Category:Article stubs Category:Battles Category:Current Events Category:Gamer's Alliance